


You glow glow so bright bright

by CloveeD



Series: Mating games: Teen Wolf 2014 Entries [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bath in the healing light of my cock trope, F/M, M/M, More like Stiles' dick/everybody, Multi, important distinctions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating Games: Teen Wolf 2014 Challenge 6 Fandom Tropes</p><p>Bath in the healing light of Stiles' glow stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You glow glow so bright bright

 

They all stared at it, and that was wrong.

 

“Can you not?” Stiles’ voice was appropriately strained. He was sitting on Deaton’s decidedly not-for-human-butts examination slab, in his teeshirt. Just his Vulcan greeting teeshirt, because he wasn’t one to run around half naked --- except for now, naked on the wrong half, too. His pants along with his Wonder Woman underwear were tossed somewhere in the corner of the vet room like miserable concubines. “The  _staring_. Can I just point out how uncomfortable this is making me? My morality knight Sir Scott, where has thy protection gone? My--- _dick is kind of being judged right now_!”

 

Scott’s eyes crinkled as he grinned at Stiles, as though well-meaning (probably was, which was totally wrong and not the point here.) “Sorry, Stiles, this is the only way.”

 

“My dick is  **not**  the only way! It is  **not**  the Elder Wand doing  _Lumos_! Harry Potter kept his clothes on for that!”

 

“If it helps, you have a nice dick.” Isaac piped up, unhelpful as always. What was he even doing here.

 

“…Thanks.” Stiles groused anyway, glaring down at his own appendage. His shamefully standing, glowing dick. If you squint, the light leaned a little toward a soft aquamarine green (but please don’t). It was like a freestanding magical glow stick, and everyone was staring at it.

 

“You may have to lessen the … proximity, for this to work.” Deaton said somewhere in the background, peudo-helpfully.

 

“You all suck.” Stiles sounded like a dying man’s feeble protest to the bitch that was life.

 

“That might work.” Allison thinks she’s so funny, Stiles gritted his teeth, though his dick couldn’t help but twitch when her face got too close and a lock of her hair brushed by his crown. Allison shrugged, smiling, batting her big brown eyes and wielding those Disney Princess dimples like dual weaponry. “Same result, right?”

 

Both Scott and Isaac looked at her with a mixture of surprise and other things that Stiles didn’t really need to know about.

 

Lydia was definitely judging his dick. “Mm---She’s right you know, stimulation should maximize the glow.” (‘This is  _not_ science!’ Stiles looked mightily betrayed.) Lydia made the judgey face at Stiles, the one where she flattens her lips cutely and combs a look from your head to toe, hotly condescending. (Stiles’ cock glowed brighter.) “Of course it’s science, Stiles. If bathing in the healing light of your cock really works, then who’s to say we won’t need it for a future mass-poison emergency again?” (All the bleeding, bruised, scratched present members said ‘ay’.) (Stiles hated them all.) (His cock glowed brighter, plotting against him.)

 

Later, on Stiles’ fourth orgasm (during which he was crying for help because his dick was raw it had to be  _raw_  by now) because they discovered that cumming nullified the maximum healing light effect, Kira came running in holding up a papercut on her fingertip like it was passport, chirping something about ‘Might as well get healed!’

 

And Derek, when coerced into making his gaping wound close a little to make life easier (Stiles suspected that Derek just naturally didn’t know how to accomplish this in life), gave Stiles one of the most intense orgasms of Stiles’ life with his mouth, and Stiles accidentally came all over the guy’s face when Derek pulled away instead of swallowing or spit his cum out elsewhere. Stiles stared at Derek’s cum-covered face in alarm, body frozen like a raccoon caught eating your trash, “Uh.”

 

Derek (miraculously) calmly wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, and then casually licked the cum clean off of his hand while glancing down at the hole in his stomach that was quickly closing up now that the poison was gone from his system. “Thanks.”

 

What was Stiles supposed to say to that.

 

“---er. Anytime.”


End file.
